Pixie
Encyclopedia Entry While they are similar in appearance to fairies, which also belong to the fairy type, unlike fairies which were originally not monsters until being corrupted by demonic energy, their nature is close to that of the succubi, and they’re genuine monsters belonging to the imp family. It is said that the souls of dead children become pixies, and perhaps for that reason, they are very fond of mischief. They lead humans who enter the forest astray and enjoy assaulting and violating them in groups. Although their bodies are tiny and they have the figures of very young girls, their nature is succubus-like (‘inma) and they are extremely lustful. They will tempt men with lewd smiles, pleasure men with their entire bodies, and squeeze out their semen. Since they have a similar appearance to fairies, which are friendly towards humans, they sometimes pretend to be fairies to throw their victims off guard and lure them deep into the forest, only to suddenly attack, so one must take heed. Normally, their bodies are tiny like fairies, but by obtaining mana and storing up demonic energy, they can use magic to freely alter the size of their own body as well as a man's. They may change themselves to the size of a little human girl and have sex with a man, or conversely, they may shrink a man who strikes their fancy and take him away to the “fairy kingdoms". The effect of this spell of theirs will only last a day at most, but they don't use this magic simply as a prank. When they use this spell on a man, they’re most definitely using it so they can violate the man directly afterward, so it's probably impossible to flee and wait for the effect to expire. Originally, being monsters and not part of the fairy family, they weren’t denizens of the fairy kingdoms, but recently many pixies have moved into the kingdom's, teaching fairies that have yet to be monsterized about sex and pleasure to convert them into monsters and using their magic to alter the size of the bodies of other fairies (’yousei) and the men they brought with them to invigorate sex. We can say that they are the major cause of the monsterization of fairies and the conversion of fairy kingdoms into demon realms. TL Note: In the profile the word "yousei" is used only once compared to the word used for fairies in the rest of the profile. It appears to be used here to refer to fairies and fairy type monsters in general rather than more specifically the actual fairy race. Trivia * This monster girl is based on mythical creatures of the high moorland areas around Devon and Cornwall. * The costume is possibly inspired by Shin Megami Tensei's Pixie. * In terms of Biology the Pixie practices what is called a "Aggressive mimicry", where a harmful species looks like a harmless one in order to take advantage of it's prey. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Pixie book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page pikusi.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Pixie.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:48pix7drjgbkwunk8n.png|Pixies may be small but even their bodies are able to please a man much larger than them. |-|Fan Artwork= 094dfb224f26b9ca48ba02cbd8618422.jpeg Pixie.jpg Human scale vs Pixie.png|Non-canon, Based on Fairy sex image, 28-30cm. as009.gif 60549122_p0.png|Doujin by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60549122 76521685 p0.jpg|by Udetamago EQmzQ-xW4AAJxEd.jpg|by Barbariank References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Imp Family Category:Fairy Type Category:Malicious